


Forging Connections

by scarletmanuka



Series: The Centenarian, The Teen, and The One In Between [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Peter, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Every summer Tony opens the Tower up for tour groups for one week. During one tour, a young woman takes a particular interest in Bucky. Then she returns the following day. And the next. Peter is less than impressed but can she convince Bucky to give her the time of day?For the prompt:Another idea that I have is for peter and group to go to Stark tower for a school trip and a girl is all over Bucky and peter gets sooooo jealous that he say that old Bucky bear is gay - Ineed_Starker15However, it's a lot more involved than that :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ineed_Starker15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineed_Starker15/gifts).



> Rating *may* change as I write more :)

“Mr Stark, won’t you please come in.”

Tony gave the brunette a winning smile. “May, how many times have I asked you to call me Tony?”

She giggled as he kissed her on the cheek. “Sorry, Tony, just a hard habit to break for this working class girl.”

He grimaced as she showed him in. “I see where Petey gets it from now.”

“Gets what?” she asked, gesturing him into the living room.

Settling down onto the couch, he gave her a pointed look. “The habit of treating people with more money than him deferentially. Just because we’re rich, doesn’t mean we’re better. Respect should be earned, not given and most of the rich bastards around the place are so shady that they’d be the last ones to earn your respect.”

She shrugged. “Maybe we’re just polite?”

“Maybe you’re both just too good for this world,” he countered, giving her a flirty wink.

May blushed again, and smoothed down her dress. “Can I get you something to drink, Tony?”

“Sure thing, whatever’s going, thanks.”

“Coffee it is then,” she told him. “Peter shouldn’t be long, he was just having a shower.”

Resisting the urge to barrel down the hallway and burst into the bathroom just to catch a glimpse of his young lover in all his naked glory, Tony distracted himself by asking May, “So, how has work been for you?”

By the time he had a steaming cup of joe in his hand and May had told him all about the troubles she was having with a co-worker who had been harassing her for months, Peter had emerged from the bathroom, hair still damp and skin flushed pink from the hot water. “Hey, Mr Stark,” he said brightly as he bounded into the room with the energy of a labrador puppy.

“Hi, Peter,” Tony greeted him, trying not to dwell too much on the memory of the last time Peter had called him _Mr Stark_.

“So, what did you want to discuss with us?” May asked once her nephew had taken a seat.

“Right, so for the past couple of years for a week over summer, I’ve opened up Stark Tower for public tours. They run once a day and the groups get a quick look at our R&D department, have a chat with the head of our charitable division, and they also have a meet and greet with whatever Avengers are around at the time, watch a training session, ask questions et cetera, et cetera. We’ve found that it’s a way to keep things transparent, to show the public that while Stark Industries are the biggest financial backer of the Avengers, we’re not taking advantage of having a bunch of superheroes around.”

“I’ve heard about those,” Peter said enthusiastically, “but they book out super fast so I’ve never had a chance to go on one.”

“I’ve been thinking that maybe it’s time to introduce the world to the idea that Spider-Man is an Avenger in Training. Instead of doing it with some big fancy press conference where there will be pressure to reveal who is actually behind the mask, this will be low key, just a really casual way of announcing his future affiliation with us. That way when Peter _does_ decide to do his big reveal - or it happens by accident in the course of his Spidey adventures - he’ll already be cemented as either one of our allies or a fully fledged Avenger, depending on the time frame.” He paused and tried to gauge their reaction. “What do you think?”

The two shared a long look before May broke the silence. “It’s up to you, Peter, but I guess I can see the merits of the plan.”

Peter turned to face Tony and his eyes were full of worry. “Are you sure that no one will try to force us to tell them who I really am? Because I’m just not ready for that, Mr Stark. I’m starting my final year of high school at the end of the summer and I just really want to be able to concentrate on that and my patrols, not fighting off the limelight. I need good grades if I’m going to have a hope in hell of getting a scholarship to a good university, and it’s going to be hard enough to do that as it is while trying to balance everything on my plate right now.”

The teen looked so upset that Tony just wanted to pull him to him, hug him hard and tell him that he didn't have to worry about a scholarship, that Tony would pay for his degree, that he’d take care of everything. If only the boy wasn’t so damn stubborn about money.

May frowned. “If you’re having trouble, sweetie, maybe you should think about easing up on the time you spend patrolling, or doing your Internship?”

“No!” Peter almost shouted. “May, no, it’s fine, I swear, I’ll manage, I don’t want to give up either of those, I _can’t_ \- I just don't need anything else on top of that.”

Her lips were pressed into a thin line but she eventually nodded. “Okay, kiddo, but you gotta promise to let me know if it gets too much for you.”

“I will,” he swore, nodding.

“I guarantee that no one will hassle you, Peter,” Tony assured him. “I mean, they might hassle _me_ , but I’ll keep them so far away from you that you won’t even know that they exist.”

The teen’s warm brown eyes met Tony’s and there was such _trust_ in them that the genius thought his heart might completely melt. There was simply no words for how much he loved Peter and he couldn’t wait for the day when they no longer had to hide their relationship. “Okay, if you think it’ll be okay,” he said.

“I promise, it will be, kid. This will be a good thing - it’s gonna give you another level of protection - people will know that if they mess with you, then they mess with _us_.”

May nodded in approval. “Good.”

“So what do you need me to do?” Peter asked.

“The tours run from 10am each day for the week and they last about two hours. You don't have to be there everyday but the more often, the better, so the word will spread more. I guess it all depends on how often your ridiculously attractive aunt will let you out.” He winked at May again.

“You talk like I’m keeping him locked up here like some princess in a fairy tale,” she said with a pout.

“You practically _do_ ,” Peter exclaimed.

“I let you go out on your patrols and you’ve already spent an entire week at the Tower!”

“Yeah, but the past three weeks I’ve hardly left the apartment except for a few hours each night to head out as Spider-Man!”

She sighed. “I just want you to have a normal life, Peter.”

“That isn’t normal, May! Half my friends get to go away and do all these cool things and have a proper vacation and I get that we can’t afford anything like that, but it would be nice if I could spend a _little_ extra time doing stuff that I really want to do instead of being on house arrest.”

“You’re exaggerating a little there, kiddo - you’ve still been spending Friday nights and Saturdays at your internship, _and_ you’ve had a few sleep overs at Ned’s. Is it really a bad thing if I want to see you every now and again myself?”

The teen huffed. “Of course it’s not but this is the last time I’ll have a carefree, summer break since next year I’ll be packing and probably moving across country somewhere.”

“Exactly! Which is _why_ I want to spend as much time as possible with you!”

Tony watched awkwardly as they argued, not wanting to butt in and make anything worse. He wasn’t sure if he could trust his voice right then anyway since it had just hit him that in a year’s time he and Bucky would _also_ be losing Peter to his higher education. Sure, he had the Iron Man suit and a private jet so it wouldn’t be a problem to fly to wherever Peter ended up for regular visits but it still wasn’t going to be the same. He found that he was a little choked up just thinking about it so he took a moment to silently regain his composure while Peter continued to argue with May.

“I just want to find some sort of balance, May,” the teen was saying. “Of course I want to spend time with you as well, but I want to be able to hang out with my friends more often, and spend some extra time in the lab, and have more time to train with the new improvements that Mr Stark made to my suit. Half the time that you make me stay here, you’re at work and not even here so I’m just sitting around bored and lonely.”

She rubbed at her eyes. “Okay, fine, you have point there - I _have_ been working a lot lately. I have some days off next week though and I thought maybe we could spend some time together then, but if you’re going to be doing this thing with the Avengers then I guess we won’t be now.”

“Can I make a suggestion?” Tony interjected, having finally gotten to the point where he was sure he wasn’t going to break down into a puddle of sobs as soon as he spoke.

May nodded. “Of course.”

“How about Peter comes on three of the days next week -” He held up a hand to silence Peter’s protest, “- and on the other two days, I treat you to a couple of aunt/nephew date days? And before you protest, SI gets given tickets to exhibits and museums and stuff all the time so it’s not like I’ll be forking out a lot from my own pocket. You two can spend some time out and about, see a few interesting things, have time to chat, have a nice lunch out or have a picnic in one of the parks - just the two of you.”

May managed a smile. “That does sound really nice.”

“I also wanted to say that I was thinking of heading to one of the family properties upstate for a week or two at the end of the summer for a bit of R&R.” He hadn’t in fact, been thinking of any such thing until right this moment, but for all they knew, he had been. “Some of the other Avengers will probably be coming - it’ll depend on the rota Rhodey devises to ensure adequate coverage while I’m gone - so maybe Peter could come with?” The ‘other Avengers’ would consist entirely of Bucky, but May didn't have to know that. “He’d get that vacation away that he wants but knowing us, there will be science and training as well since none of us have the ability to turn it off completely.” He held his breath while May considered this, and watched Peter squirm in excitement at the mere idea.

“Please, May,” Peter begged. “ _Please_! You’ll get to spend heaps of time with me between now and then!”

It was clear when she gave in. “Okay, I don’t see why not, but you have to keep your promise about making time for me, okay?”

He looked confused. “You make it sound like I _don’t like_ hanging out with you, May.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not as exciting as your superhero friends.”

He shook his head. “You’re the coolest aunt _ever_ \- I love hanging out with you.”

She smiled and ruffled his hair. “Kiss arse.” She then turned to look at Tony. “You’re sure it won’t be a problem if he goes along with you? The others won’t mind having a teenager along for the ride?”

Tony shook his head and said with all honesty, “I can guarantee that they’ll be _stoked_.”

“Well then, it looks like you get to go away after all, Peter.”

The teen whooped and fist pumped and Tony really wished that he could do the same. Instead, he had to pretend to be a composed, responsible adult and so said, “So, which days do you have off next week, May?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, the vacation won't happen in this fic - it'll get its own dedicated story :)


	2. Chapter 2

Peter managed to sneak off to the Tower earlier than needed on Monday, leaving the apartment as soon as May left for work at half past seven. She had Thursday and Friday off so for the next three days he would get to spend quite a bit of time with his partners and he was over the moon about it. Sure, they wouldn’t be able to do much since half the time they would be ‘acting like monkeys in a zoo’ (according to Bucky), but the teen cherished any time he got to spend with the two men, not just the precious moments alone. Besides, May had been generous and was allowing him to still go over to the Tower on Friday after their day spent together and stay the night as per usual.

He found the duo eating breakfast in the Penthouse kitchen, along with Rhodey. “Hey, everyone,” he said cheerfully as he entered, giving them all a little wave.

“Petey!” Tony exclaimed, getting up from the table and hurrying over to pull him in for a hug and a quick kiss.

The teen blushed, still not used to being able to be openly affectionate in front of other people but the Colonel didn't seem to care. He saluted Peter with his spoon and then went straight back to eating his cereal.

“How are you?” Tony asked, slipping his arm around his shoulder and guiding him over to the table. Bucky smiled at him and when Tony had pushed him down into the seat next to the soldier, pecked him on the cheek.

“I’m good,” the teen replied. “How are things here?”

Bucky grunted, and then shrugged. “Okay, I guess.”

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked, immediately concerned.

“Nothin’, s’all okay.” The soldier did a shitty job at sounding convincing.

Peter’s eyes flew to Tony, searching for answers. “He’s not too keen on taking part in the tours this week but says he’s going to anyway,” the genius explained, sitting down across from them, next to Rhodey. His socked foot met the teen’s under the table and he worked a toe under the hem of Peter’s jeans so he could rub the skin there. “I’ve told him he doesn’t have to, especially given his history, but for some reason, he’s being stubborn.”

Peter frowned at this. He had to admit, he hadn’t understood when Tony had said that Bucky would be joining them. For seventy years, the super soldier had been Hydra’s lab rat, being poked and prodded and _watched_ by their scientists. He’d been sure that Bucky wouldn’t want a bar of having a group of people standing around watching him, especially given the monkey comment he’d made over text a couple of days before.

“I already told ya, sweetheart, Friday says that a lot of the people who have booked in on the tours also donated when I shaved my head. They were so supportive then that this is the least I can do to say thanks.”

“Are you sure you’ll cope?” Peter asked, unable to hide his own worry for his lover.

“It’ll be fine,” Bucky assure him. "‘sides, I’m pretty sure that having Spider-Man there will take away enough of the limelight so I don’t feel like all eyes are on me.”

“Don’t forget our Rhodey Bear,” Tony said, in all seriousness. “He’ll definitely take attention away from you too.”

The Colonel looked up from his cereal. “Say what now?” he asked, confused.

“Don’t play dumb, my sweet peacock,” the genius told him. “That chiseled jaw and airforce uniform _always_ used to pull your fair share of admirers, and now that you’re the poor crippled hero, it’s made even more come out of the woodwork.”

“That’s _definitely_ not true,” Rhodey protested and pointed across the table at Peter and Bucky. “Don’t either of you listen to a word he says - it’s all lies!” 

Tony leaned his elbow on the table and cradled his cheek in his jaw as he gave his best friend a fond but amused look. “You seem to be forgetting that I’ve seen your fanmail.”

The Colonel groaned. “I thought we promised to never speak of that again?”

He gave him his best shit eating grin and Peter felt sorry for Rhodey. “Oh, I _never_ made any such promise, sugar plum.”

“Yeah well, there’s fresh blood about these days - pretty sure everyone is going to be geeking out over your Spider-Booty there.”

Tony cast a wary glance Bucky’s way. “Crap, I forgot that people are going to get a much closer view of Peter’s butt in the suit. Are you going to be able to handle that, Buckaroo?”

The soldier’s eyes darkened and when he turned them on Peter, the teen swallowed hard as his pants became a little tighter. “I’m pretty sure that after the whole _Brad_ incident, we were very _thorough_ in making it clear to our boy who he belongs to, so I think I’ll manage.”

Rhodey grimaced. “Ew, I did _not_ need to hear that.”

“Fri made a tape of it,” Tony said, grinning evilly.

“Tones, _no!_ I also do _not_ need a visual.”

The genius pouted. “You’re no fun.”

“Oh, I’m fun alright, I just don’t want in on your little _Lolita_ getup you got going on here.”

He gasped and clutched at his chest. “Low blow, Rhodey.”

“Just keeping it real.” He stood up from the table, the low hiss of the braces barely noticeable after the last upgrade. “Right, I gotta get a few things done before the circus comes to town. I trust you all can entertain yourselves till then.”

His best friend waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Oh, I’m sure we can.”

The Colonel didn’t rise to the bait, just sighed and made his way out of the kitchen. Once he was gone, Peter turned in his chair so he could kiss Bucky properly. The super soldier hummed in appreciation as he was pulled in for a thorough snog. “Missed you, doll,” he murmured when they finally drew apart.

“Missed you as well,” Peter said solemnly. “Urgh, the days seem to be dragging by now that I have this vacation to look forward to.”

The soldier brightened at this. “I can’t believe Tony managed to convince your aunt to let you come away with us.”

“To be fair,” the teen pointed out, “I’m pretty sure that she thinks Rhodey or Vision, or Strange will be there as well. If she knew it was just the three of us, I doubt she’d be so amenable.”

“I don’t see why not,” Tony declared with mock outrage. “I’m _totally_ a responsible adult.”

Bucky snorted. “You keep telling yourself that, sugar.”

“So,” Peter said, hoping that he didn’t sound too desperate, “are we going to ‘entertain’ ourselves before the tours start?”

The others didn't respond out loud, but both stood from the table with twin grins and Bucky hoisted Peter up onto his shoulder. With Tony leading the way, the super caveman carried his willing mate through to the bedroom so they could make the most of every precious moment.

oOoOo

“Right, since Pepper might talk their ears off about the September Foundation, we’re not entirely sure what time the group is gonna come through,” Rhodey told them once they’d all gathered in the training room. “Let’s not waste the opportunity we have at our disposal. Don’t even think about the fact that we’re going to be interrupted at some stage, let’s just act like this is one of our regular sessions. Barnes, grab a stun gun and set it to Low, then I want you to take up a sniper position. Tony, wrist gauntlets only - I want to put you into a non-suit scenario since for some reason the bad guys _love_ attacking you before you’ve gotten your armour on. Spider-Man, I know you can’t remove your suit today but have Karen turn off the dampeners so it’ll be like you’re without the suit as well.”

“Can I leave my slingers on?” Peter asked.

“You’re rarely without them and Tony’ll have his gauntlets on, so yeah, keep the web slingers.”

He nodded and then made the request of Karen. An electrical shimmer seemed to flow down over the suit and although he technically didn't feel a difference, Peter suddenly felt much more vulnerable.

"Okay, let’s do this,” Rhodes called and then his War Machine face plate slid closed. As much as he said that it would be like any other training session, no one called him out on the fallacy. They all knew very well that normally the injured Colonel would forgo his own suit and stick to his braces and his own wrist gauntlets, pushing himself beyond his capabilities since, as the most vulnerable member without his gear, he had the most to train for. Having that vulnerability on show for the general public wasn't a good idea in any book however and so he would face the tour group in full War Machine armour. Then their team lead was up and off, flying towards the high ceiling of the training room, even as Bucky dashed off, finding a place to watch and shoot from.

Peter lost himself to the scenario, teaming up with Tony to duck and weave from the super soldier’s precision shots. He was never more grateful for the fact that Tony had made his suit bullet resistant, the small stings of the electrical charge alerting him to the fact that if he really _had_ been without his suit, and the bullets were _real_ , he’d be bleeding heavily enough that his advanced healing factor would do little to save him. He’d been lucky enough so far that the bad guys he’d been up against had been either not armed with heavy firepower, or they had been so distracted by his appearance that they hadn't made use of them. That sort of luck wouldn’t hold up forever, and he learned valuable lessons from the three superheroes that day about ways he could outsmart an armed attacker and how best he could defend himself when under fire whilst still helping the victims.

After one rather spectacular save, where he and Tony had teamed up to not only evade Bucky’s shots but to then take the attack to him, they were startled out of their intense focus by cheers and whoops from the tour group. Peter, breathing heavily, turned to see about twenty people standing to one side, watching, along with an awed looking SI intern (they’d met briefly in the past but Peter couldn’t remember her name, not that she was aware that Tony Stark’s personal intern was also Spider-Man). Pepper was also there, having insisted on being there for the three days that Spider-Man would be ‘revealed’, to ensure it went smoothly. She was smiling at them all and Peter couldn’t help but give a little wave. “As you can see,” the redhead told the group in a raised voice, “the work of an Avenger never stops. Mr Stark renovated three floors to create this state of the art training facility and it gets used every single day. Today it’s being used to train an Avenger-in-training, who most of you will likely recognise as your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man.”

There was a round of applause and Peter did a little bow. “Is he being trained up to fill the gap left by Captain America?” one woman asked.

Pepper neatly sidestepped mentioning Rogers. “The Avengers are always on the lookout for up and coming superheroes and after seeing the amazing abilities of Spider-Man, it was only logical that they approach him. He’s been working with the team, learning about the team dynamics, getting a feel for how they all work together. Once everyone feels comfortable, a discussion will be had to see if Spider-Man would make a good fit for the Avengers and if so, he’ll sign the Accords and become an official member.” Pepper gave the woman a winning smile and before she could ask any further questions, continued with, “You’ll have half an hour in here to meet with the team and to pose for photos. After we’re done, I’ll take you down to our final stop of the tour where lunch has been prepared for you, as well as a Stark Industries goodie bag for you all.”

An excited murmur went through the group at this since it was well known that these bags always included some piece of SI tech that was going to appear on the market in the not-so-distant future (Tony had told Peter that this year it was their version of a fitness tracker). Rhodey signalled to the team that the session was over and they all moved forward towards the group, War Machine and Iron Man much more confidently than Bucky Barnes and Spider-Man. Soon they were surrounded by eager fans and Peter got lost in chaos that ensued.

He’d never been asked for his autograph before - generally people asked for selfies or photos, but Tony had warned him that he’d be asked by almost everyone at such an event. He’d spent the weekend practising, not really sure what Spider-Man’s autograph should look like. He settled on scrawling the name and then adding a roughly drawn spider figure to the end, which was a bit hit with the kids in the group. Surprisingly, he found himself enjoying the time immensely, answering questions, telling everyone how exciting it was to be working with the Avengers, and even though no one could see behind the mask, he was grinning broadly in all of the photos he posed for. At one point, a little boy was torn between having his photo taken with Spider-Man or Iron Man and Peter called Tony over, asking to join them for a combined photo. Tony smiled broadly as he then signed the boy’s cap, and murmured to Peter from the corner of his mouth, “Have you noticed blondey over there?”

Frowning, Peter glanced over in the direction indicated and noticed a tall, pretty girl in her early twenties, standing near the small group clustered around Bucky. His eyes narrowed as he noticed that she was staring opening at Bucky, ignoring everything else around her. She didn’t seem to want to approach him, she just _watched_ , but her interest was clear. “She should take a photo - it’d last longer,” he said caustically, causing Tony to chuckle.

“Told ya that half the people here only come for the ogling opportunities.”

Bucky didn’t seem to even _notice_ the woman, not in _that_ way anyway - it was almost guaranteed that from a tactical standpoint, he was aware of where every single person in the room was and had already done a threat assessment on them - but the way her eyes never strayed from his face made something raw and uncomfortable squirm inside of Peter. It vaguely registered that the way he was feeling was eerily similar to the way the super soldier had felt towards Liz’s cousin, Brad, but since it was _himself_ who was now on the receiving end of such bitter emotions, Peter had a new respect for them. He couldn’t help but glare at the woman and counted down the seconds until the group would move on and she would finally stop trying to memorise every single millimetre of his partner’s face.

The teen could have kissed Pepper when she finally called out to gather the tour group around her so they could move on. Bucky was laughing as he ruffled the hair of a small boy who couldn't keep his hands off the metal arm, and Peter felt bile rise in his throat as he saw the small, warm smile the blonde woman had on her face as she watched the interaction. Even as she made her way over to the crowd forming around Pepper, she _still_ didn't look away from Bucky, seeming unable to. Her eyes roved over his face, drinking in every little detail, and if it wasn’t for Tony’s hand that lightly fell on his shoulder, he would have gone to the super soldier and made some embarrassingly public claim to him.

“Down boy,” the genius murmured.

“He’s _ours,_ ” Peter hissed.

“We know that, and Bucky knows that, and even a handful of other people know that, but the world at large _doesn’t._ We have to keep our heads, baby.”

“Thanks, guys, you’ve been amazing,” Pepper said to the team. “Can we get one last round of applause for the Avengers?” she asked the tour group, who as expected began clapping enthusiastically. “Okay, let’s go get some lunch,” she then said, ushering the crowd towards the bank of elevators. “I’ve just been down to check on it and it smells _amazing_.”

As Pepper herded the crowd into the elevators, dividing them amongst them, the last thing Peter saw before the metal doors slid shut was the face of the blonde woman, craning her neck to get one last look at Bucky. _Good riddance_ he thought as the door finally slid closed, glad that they’d probably never see her again.

If only he knew just how wrong he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, smutty chapter to round off the weekend before we jump back into the jealous angst next week :)

Bucky gave one last wave with his metal arm to the kid who was so fascinated by it, causing his eyes to light up and a huge smile to appear on his face as the doors of the elevator slid shut. The soldier felt good, really _good_ , after the tour and he now wondered why he’d been so anxious about the experience. Seeing children so happy and awed to meet him, the man who was once known as the Winter Soldier, the world’s most deadly assassin, well, he was floored by the _pureness_ of it all. The little boy - Jack - had told him all about the Bucky Bear he had at home, which had been passed down to him from his dad. His father, Gerald, had flushed a little but had explained that it had been his favourite plushie as a kid and he’d saved it to give to his own kid when he had one. Jack had asked if Bucky would be interested in seeing a photo of him with his BB, and of course he’d said yes. The SI HR team also ran all of the Avengers social media pages and the super soldier had told the duo that they could post it there and he would be sure to see it. Bucky couldn’t keep from smiling, even after the group had left, and he felt warm and fuzzy all over.

“Great work today, guys,” Rhodey told them all, trying his best to hide from Tony the several slips of paper he’d been given that contained phone numbers. The smirk the genius levelled at him was proof that he’d not been successful. “Right, well, I have a meeting soon so I gotta hit the showers, see you all later.” The Colonel hurried off before his best friend could start in with teasing him but he _didn’t_ drop the numbers in the trash can on his way out.

Bucky turned to Peter as the kid peeled off his mask and asked, “How long do you have here, today, doll?”

The teen was suddenly in front of Bucky and using his super strength to force him backwards until his back slammed against the wall. Peter jumped up and wrapped his legs around the soldier’s waist, using his spidey powers to stick his feet to the wall, trapping him there. “Long enough,” he growled menacingly.

As Bucky looked at Peter, wide eyed and confused, he heard Tony sigh from somewhere behind them. “Lock this place, down, baby girl,” he told Friday.

“You got it, boss.”

“What’s going on?” Bucky asked warily, unsure what exactly the expression was that the teen was wearing before he leaned in to suck and nip at the ex-assassin’s throat.

“It seems that our boy didn't like the attention that you were getting today,” Tony explained.

Bucky frowned. “What? Peter, he’s _five_! How could you be jealous of a kid?”

Peter growled again and bit down hard enough to cause Bucky to yelp. “It wasn’t the kid I had a problem with.”

Utterly confused, his eyes sought out Tony’s, who had come up close behind them. “I don’t understand,” he admitted.

“Yeah, I didn't think you’d noticed. Blonde chick, early twenties, wearing shorts that were so short that it was like they were trying to live up to their name?”

His brow furrowed as he tried to recall who had set Peter off. “I think I know which one you mean but she didn’t even talk to me!”

“But she was _looking_ ,” Peter said sulkily, now pressing gentle kisses to the marks he’d made on the soldier’s skin.

“At the risk of upsetting you even further, doll, can I just say that there ain’t nothing wrong with someone _looking_.”

“Hello, Pot, meet Kettle,” Peter snarled.

“Yeah, this is a little different to _Brad_ ,” Bucky argued. “He was actively trying to get in your pants and was a little too touchy feely about it.”

“But you’re _mine_ ,” the teen growled again.

The soldier couldn’t deny that jealous Peter was rather delectable. He was a mixture of angry and sulky, with a side of petulance, followed by possessive for desert. Suddenly, Bucky _hungered_. He caught the teen’s mouth in a rough kiss, knowing just how much physical assurances had meant to him when the veil of green had descended over his own eyes. He was going to feast on Peter, proving to him just how much he adored belonging to the teen. “Let go of the wall, sugar,” he whispered in a husky voice.

Peter considered this request as he pressed several more kisses to Bucky’s lips, then finally peeled his feet off the wall. Bucky pushed off, and still holding Peter firmly to him, walked them over towards one of the benches, his eyes meeting Tony’s and silently asking him to come with them. He genius winked and straddled the padded bench, allowing Peter to be set down on it with his back to Tony. A press of a calloused hand to the icon on the centre of Peter’s chest caused the suit to suddenly loosen and Bucky quickly stripped it down over the slim but muscular body. His eyes roamed the room and fell on the cabinet nearby and he hurried over to it, opening it and searching through the contents. He hummed happily as he found some unscented massage oil and grabbed the bottle before returning. He then shucked off his pants and underwear and then took a moment to just enjoy the sight before him.

Tony’s hand was wrapped around Peter’s dick, stroking him slowly as he whispered into his ear. Bucky’s super soldier hearing picked up the words easily enough, filthy talk designed to get the teen riled up. His cheeks were red, the flush spreading down his neck and over his chest, his eyes had fluttered closed, and his head was thrown back against Tony’s shoulder, leaving the long column of his throat exposed. A dribble of pre-come had pooled on the pale skin of his stomach and his breathing was hitched. Bucky’s own erection was pressing against his stomach and his cock twitched at each gasp and moan that Peter made. He wasted no time in slicking his fingers with the oil and reaching around behind himself to transfer it to his arse. It wasn’t as good as the lube they used but it would suffice for today.

He straddled the bench and then shuffled his way up until he was standing above Peter and Tony. He leaned down and caught Tony’s mouth in a kiss, murmuring words of love as he pulled back and then lowered himself down. Peter’s gorgeous brown eyes had opened and he watched Bucky with blown pupils as he hovered over him. Tony held the teen’s cock steady so all the soldier had to do was lower himself down onto it slowly. All three of them seemed to hold their breaths as he did so, letting it out collectively when he finally bottomed out. “Fuck, Petey, you feel so good, deep inside of me,” he gasped, rocking his hips a little to feel the pressure inside of him.

“Buck,” Peter whined, his hands finding their way to his hips. “Need you.”

“I always need you,” he replied. “Gonna ride you, doll, make you see just how much you mean to me, gonna make you feel so good.” He rolled his pelvis once more and all three of them moaned.

“Shit, babe, do that again,” Tony whispered, grinding himself up against Peter’s arse. “Oh, fuck, yes, like that. Shit, shit, shit, just give me a sec, need, God I need to -” Tony broke off his ramblings to shove a hand down between Peter and himself, fumbling with his pants and managing to push them down enough so that his cock could spring free. “That’s better,” he said with a happy smile. “Okay, continue.”

Bucky grinned.”Your wish is my command,” and then he grabbed hold of Peter’s shoulders to give him purchase and began to ride him for all his was worth.

It was hard and fast and a little bit rough, but it seemed to be what they all needed. Tony came first, spurting his seed against the hot skin of Peter’s back, and he buried his face in the crook of the teen’s neck, kissing and licking the skin there as he rode out his orgasm. Once he’d recovered, he reached around and took hold of Bucky’s cock, expertly jerking him off while the soldier fucked Peter relentlessly. He came a moment later, covering not only Tony’s hand and his own stomach with thick ropes of come, but also some of Peter’s torso. The teen gasped as the walls of Bucky’s passage clamped down around him, spasming and contracting, and he used his grip on the soldier’s hips to fuck upwards, thrusting hard and fast as he chased his own release.

They were all sweaty and breathless by the end and they took a few minutes to recover their senses, Bucky pulling off and allowing Peter to slip from him, before he slumped back down against the lithe body. Peter’s arms held him close and one of Tony’s hands came to card through his hair, fiddling with the short locks and scraping gently at his scalp. Bucky was relaxed and content and he hoped that he’d reassured Peter that some random blonde woman meant nothing to him. He had everything he ever wanted right here and nothing was ever going to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a [moodboard](https://scarletmanuka1.tumblr.com/image/175912098586) for this fic over on Tumblr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd thought coming into this that it would be simple, jealous angst with some hot, possessive smut, but no, apparently Future Plot wasn't happy with just the vacay reveal but wanted to butt in even more. Sorry!

Tony was having the most wonderful dream and he really didn't want to wake up. In his dream, one of his lovers was crouched between his legs, sucking softly on the very tip of his cock as a hand trailed up and down his thigh, tickling the sensitive skin there. A wake of goosebumps broke out after the cool fingertips, causing him to shiver and he murmured a half hearted protest. A low, throaty chuckle rang in his ears, and vibrations pulsed through his dick and suddenly he was no longer asleep but wide awake as he realised _he wasn't dreaming_. He pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could look down along his body and he saw Bucky there, sheets pulled back, grinning cheekily before his tongue darted out to lick a long, wet stripe up the shaft. “Mornin’,” he said with a wink.

“Why, hello,” Tony greeted him back. “This is a rather pleasant way to start the day.”

The soldier shrugged, his metal hand leaving Tony’s thigh and wrapping around his cock instead, sending a full body shudder through the genius. So he had a thing for the metal hand - he was a mechanic, so sue him. “I was awake and you were lying there lookin’ all pretty, hard and ready, so I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“Babe, if I _ever_ say I mind, I have officially lost my marbles and it’s time for you to start looking for an institution to lock me up in.”

“Well then, in that case, I best get back to it.” He then lowered his lips once more to Tony’s cock and swirled his tongue around the tip.

The genius let himself flop back down onto the pillow, his eyes closing as he relished the feel of the bow job. It was nice, to be the centre of attention for once. As much as he usually enjoyed being the more experienced one of the trio, at times that meant that he was the one taking care of the others, keeping a level head and being the one to ensure that they were okay. He didn't mind that at all - he loved both Bucky and Peter to death and would do anything for them, but that didn't mean it wasn’t _nice_ to be pampered a little; to get to lie back and just be taken care of himself. And the super soldier was _certainly_ doing a good job of that.

When he could feel his orgasm approaching, Tony reached down and stroked Bucky’s cheek, letting him know that he was close, since the soldier wasn't a fan of swallowing. His lover pulled his mouth free, replacing it once more with his hand as he began to jerk him off. “God, look at you, sweetheart, so pretty like that, you’re a sight for sore eyes, Tony. That’s it, baby, let go, come on now, come for me, Tony.”

Grunting as he painted the metal hand and his stomach with his release, Tony squeezed his eyes shut, letting go of the tension in his muscles that he hadn’t actually realised he was carrying. Breathing heavily, he threw out a hand, finding Bucky’s flesh arm by touch and squeezing it gently. He heard the soldier pull a handful of tissues out of the box on the bedside table and then his skin was being gently cleaned off before he was pulled against the warm, firm chest of his partner. “Want me to take care of you?” Tony asked drowsily.

“Nah, I’m all good, sugar. Why don't you go back to sleep for a bit? Rhodes won’t be here until ten so you can afford to have a sleep in.”

“Mmm, sounds good,” he murmured. “Will you stay?”

“Course I will, sweetheart. ‘m not going anywhere.”

Tony drifted back to sleep almost instantly, relishing in the opportunity to have a lazy morning. He so rarely slept at all, let alone _slept in_ , that it felt like the height of luxury (and being Tony Stark, he knew _all_ about luxury). He wasn’t sure how long he dozed for but he came awake some time later when Peter climbed into bed with them. “Hey, Petey,” he said, opening his arms.

“Hi, Tony,” the teen replied, giving him a quick peck before leaning over his shoulder to bestow one on Bucky. Partners properly greeted, Peter settled down into the embrace, sighing softly as Tony nuzzled against his soft curls.

“Can we just stay here forever?” Tony asked a minute later.

“If by forever, you actually mean the next fifteen minutes, then yes, yes we can,” Bucky told him.

“Awww, no fair,” the genius said sulkily. “It’s comfy and cozy in here and you’re both here and I don’t wanna get up. Besides, Petey only _just_ got here.”

“Can you stay a little longer today again, doll, like yesterday?” Bucky asked the teen.

“Yeah, May won’t be home till six tonight so I have all afternoon.”

“How ‘bout we come straight back here then once we’ve fulfilled our obligations and spend the rest of the day in bed?” he suggested.

Tony lid his hands out from under Peter so he could turn around and he pulled Bucky in for a smacking kiss. “You are a _genius_ ,” he declared.

The soldier laughed and kissed him back. “What can I say? I have my moments.”

oOoOo

When Rhodey walked into the training room that day, he was in his full airforce uniform. “What’s up, platypus?” Tony asked, immediately worried.

The Colonel shook his head. “Nothing bad...I don’t think, anyway.”

“That sounds ominous.”

“I’ve been called to a meeting with the Accords Council - it appears that last week, Scott Lang handed himself in to the UN embassy in Germany. He arrived back on US soil yesterday.”

“They’re pardoning him?” Bucky asked, hesitantly.

Rhodes shook his head. “No, not at all. From the sounds of it, he’s made a deal with them to be under house arrest.”

“A deal?” Tony asked sharply. “What the hell could he have to offer that would even make them consider a deal?”

Rhodey sighed. “I don’t know all the details, Tones, but from the sounds of it, in exchange for being kept out of prison so he can see his daughter, he’s said that he will not only sign the Accords and join the Avengers, but he guarantees that he can also get Hope van Dyne to join as well.”

Tony snorted. “Yeah, right. Besides the fact that we don't _want_ Lang on the team, van Dyne’s dad, Hank, _hates_ my guts and I’m pretty sure that’s rubbed off on her.”

Rhodey’s eyes did the weird thing they did when he had something he didn’t want to tell his best friend but he knew he had to. “About that…”

The genius narrowed his eyes. “About what?”

“We’re not really in a position to turn down members, Tones. Even with Strange on hand, we’re down to four members and Peter, who’s not even cleared to go on missions with us yet,”

“So we’re just writing off Thor and Bruce now?”

“We don’t even know where they are!” Rhodey exclaimed. “We don’t know anything about their current situations nor do we have any way of contacting them if we _did_ need them. You keep telling me that something _bad_ is coming, Tony, which means we can’t afford to pick and choose here. We _need_ help and if we can get it from Lang and van Dyne, then we gotta at least look into it.”

His teeth were clenched so hard that Jenny would have a fit when she saw them at his next checkup. Bucky and Peter were silent, neither of them wanting to interfere but they flanked Tony, their silent support clear as day. Bucky’s flesh hand rubbed his lower back soothingly, and Peter’s shoulder brushed against his and Tony was forever grateful that they were there. “I don’t like this,” he said finally.

“Neither do I, Tones, but as I said, we don’t have a lot of options here.”

Tony sighed. “Fine, do what you gotta do.”

His best friend gave him a wry smile. “I always do.”

“Let us know how you go, yeah?”

“I will. Strange is going to pop over in time for the tour, show off some of his magic mumbo jumbo for the gawkers, so at least you won’t be down a man.”

Tony barked out a laugh. “What did you have to do to convince him to do that? If there’s one thing I know about him, our wizard does _not_ like people thinking of his tricks as entertainment.”

Rhodey shook his head. “You do _not_ want to know. Okay, I gotta go. I’ll call you later and fill you in on everything.”

They watched him go and all the tension that had drained away earlier was back. Tony didn't particularly have anything _against_ Scott Lang - except for the fact that he blindly joined Roger’s side and then wreaked havoc with the electricals in his suit, but it just felt like they were being forced into this. Van Dyne would be a wildcard as well, depending on how much of her father’s animosity she carried with her. Tony welcomed their skills, but he’d thought he'd put internal bickering and squabbles behind him and he really didn't want to be exposed to such team dynamics again.

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Bucky assured him.

“Yeah, maybe,” he said glumly. “I gotta be honest - I don’t relish the thought of spending team meetings being insulted and dismissed again. I got enough of that last time round.”

Peter slipped an arm around his waist in a one armed hug. “I think you’re forgetting something,” he told him.

“Oh? What would that be, baby?”

“Just the fact that if anyone gives you grief, it doesn't matter _who_ they are, Bucky and I will kick their arses.” 

Tony snorted. “As much as I would love to see that, Rhodey wouldn't be impressed. He’d give you both his ‘extremely disappointed face’ and that is pretty fucking scary.”

“I think we’d both be willing to risk it,” Bucky promised, circling an arm around both of their waists, joining them into one of their little huddles.

“Thanks, loves - I appreciate that.” The genius took a deep breath. “Right, I’m going to try not to worry about that for the time being. We have some training to do so we can impress the locals. Shall we?”

Strange turned up not much later and by the time Pepper showed in the tour group, Bucky was hurling knives at the sorcerer, who was opening portals to send the blades flying into the dart board on the other side of the room, and Tony and Peter were testing out how much weight one of his webs could hold. The teen was preoccupied, his feet hooked around the ankles of the Iron Man suit, hanging upside down and reaching for several more weights to pass up to Tony (who had a hand wrapped around the web like he was a swashbuckling pirate) and so he didn’t notice the woman at the rear of the group at first. The very familiar, blonde woman. Tony did though and he wondered not only what the hell she was doing here, but _how_ she was here. The tours sold out months in advance and they were extremely hard to come by. They weren’t overly cheap either (all proceeds went to their charities so they felt the hefty price tag was justified for such an exclusive tour) so it was unlikely that she’d bought a ticket to both days.

Making sure his audio was internal only, Tony asked, “Fri? The blonde at the back - she have a valid ticket?”

A moment later he got a reply. “Indeed she does, boss. Ticket number BFT4376H354P. It appears that the ticket was originally purchased by a Joseph King, whose record shows is currently in hospital with a ruptured appendix. It is likely that the ticket was sold online and then purchased by the woman in question.”

“Have you got an ID?”

“She’s not in any criminal database or it would have been picked up on initial scans at sign in.”

“She looks to be early twenties so can you check university records for the past four years?”

“Will do, boss. Give me a moment.”

While the AI ran her checks, Tony nudged Peter and said, “Tour's here, let’s get these weights back on the ground.”

“Sure thing,” the teen said easily enough. “I’m kinda surprised how much weight a single web could hold!”

“Definitely worth running more tests,” Tony agreed. “You’ve created something amazing, Petey.” He was pretty sure that under the mask, his lover was blushing prettily.

By the time they had packed everything away and made their way across to the group, Pepper had finished her spiel and was encouraging the group to break up and mingle with the Avengers. Almost half of them descended on Strange, awed by his use of magic, while the rest mostly headed towards Iron Man and Spider-Man, who were still standing together as a two-for-one deal. A handful of people did head towards Bucky, including the blonde, who seemed much more chatty today. She had already engaged Bucky in a conversation, her hand laid lightly on his arm.

Tony knew the moment Peter noticed as he stiffened visibly. “What the fuck?” he whispered harshly before the crowd reached them. “She’s back?”

“So it would seem,” Tony said just as Friday announced she had a match.

“Is she stalking him?” the teen demanded. “Who the hell even is she?”

“Apparently her name is Melanie Harris, but that’s all Friday can find on her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this isn't canon compliant after Civil War so things are a tad different timeline wise :)
> 
> Also, it was pointed out in the last chapter that I've been neglecting Tony a little bit. I hope the beginning makes up for that!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The benefits of waking up at 4am - have another chapter already!

“Hi,” the blonde said shyly to him, “I’m Mel. Um, I was on yesterday’s tour but was too nervous to come say hello. My neighbour is sick and couldn’t come so he gave me his ticket so I thought I’d better not waste a second chance.” Her cheeks had a rosy blush to them but despite her nerves, she kept her pale blue eyes locked on his.

“Hi, Mel, nice ta meet ya, I’m Bucky.” He held out his hand and shook hers in a warm grip. “I promise I’m not who I used to be, there’s nothing to be afraid of or nervous about.”

She suddenly looked mortified and she lay a hand on his arm. “No! Oh gosh, no, I’m not scared of you! I’m sorry if I made you think that.”

He shrugged off her apology. “Ex-brainwashed Hydra assassin here. You kinda get used to people being wary.”

“I promise, that’s not it. I um, I suffer from some pretty bad social anxiety so I find it hard to talk to people that I don’t know.”

He gave her an encouraging smile. “Well, you seem to be doing pretty great today.”

Her lips turned up into a smile, revealing two little dimples and Bucky was suddenly struck by the thought that she was so very, very familiar. He was sure it wasn’t just because she’d been part of yesterday’s group, but whether it was because he’d come across her before, either since he’d been back or as his time as the Winter Soldier, he really couldn’t say. His memories were still so vague at times, which he found very frustrating. He hated that he seemed perfectly able to recall the expression on the face of every single person he’d ever killed, but the more benign interactions completely eluded him. “I guess you’re just easy to talk to,” she said, preventing him from brooding over the past any further.

“I’ve been told that before,” he told her, thinking of the many late nights that he’d stayed awake, listening to Tony talk for hours about his latest project, unable to understand half of it but just loving the sound of his voice, or about the long phone conversations he’d had with Peter midweek simply because they missed each other.

“I was, um, wondering if I could maybe ask you a question?” Mel asked.

“Sure thing,” he said with another easy smile. “s’kind of what I’m here for today.”

She played with a lock of hair, clearly a nervous tic, and when she realised what she was doing, hurried to tuck it in behind her ear. “Oh, well, the thing is, it’s not about the Avengers or anything, it’s more, um, personal, I guess.”

It suddenly occurred to Bucky that this was the woman that Peter had gotten so jealous about yesterday. So far he himself didn't think that the blonde was being suggestive or flirty, but things had changed a lot since he’d dated dames back in the day, so maybe their cues and signals had changed as well? He decided to proceed with caution and said, “Okay...well, I’m not gonna make any promises that I’ll answer but fire away.”

She took a deep breath as if the air itself were courage and then said, “I’m curious about your time back before the war, about what it was like in Brooklyn back then. It’s just, I’m also from there and I love history and there’s so few people that I know who were around back then for me to ask.”

Relief washed over him, and he felt himself relaxing. “You calling me old, Mel?” he teased.

Her cheeks flushed again. “No! Sorry, I wasn’t! I swear.”

He laughed and it was him this time who reached out to pat her arm in assurance. “I’m just joking, I know you weren’t makin’ fun of my age.”

“Oh, right, sorry. I kinda miss stuff like that sometimes. Not sure if you’re seeing just how bad I am with people.”

“I gotta admit, you’re not exactly what comes to mind when I think of an introvert,” he told her with what was probably brutal honesty. The outfit she wore - today a short, light summer dress that fluttered at mid-thigh and had a rather risque bustline - didn’t exactly scream ‘wallflower’.

Her back straightened and she held his eye almost defiantly. “It’s my armour,” she explained. “I know I have good genes, and so I work with that. Looking like this, dressing like this, well, people think it means you get hit on all the time, but the number of people who approach me is actually very small. People assume that I’m a stuck up, self absorbed bimbo and tend to avoid me, which is exactly what I want. Yeah, they look and I’ve been eye fucked more times than I can count, but the number of random conversations with strangers that I’ve been subjected to is a lot less than if I looked like the approachable girl-next-door. It’s the lesser of two evils for me and so this is the choice I’ve made.”

In an odd way, Bucky could understand. Hadn’t he done a similar thing once before? “I think I understand,” he told her. “Back in the day, well, I was smart - aced everything at school, had the intelligence to really go places. Yet, things were tough, especially with my dad gone and just Mom and my three sisters at home, I guess I had to be the man of the family. Then add into it a stubborn best friend who got into fights at the drop of a hat, and I figured that it was best to act like the tough guy to try and prevent people from even starting anything. I was a welterweight boxing champion three years in a row and that brought with it reputation that kept most people at bay. Prevented a lot of issues before they even began.” He had no idea why he was being so candid with this stranger, but for some reason he found himself wanting to connect with her.

“So, you remember everything from back then?” she asked.

He held out a hand and tilted it from side to side. “Some. It’s weird, ya know? I mean, I seem to be able to recall more and more, even if some things are total blanks still, but I have to wonder - how much of those memories are my own and how much are they things that have been triggered by what I’ve read about me?”

“That’s actually really common,” she told him. “Most people’s memories aren’t even halfway accurate.They’re influenced by other people’s retellings of the same event, sometimes by what they _wish_ had happened, and not what really did, and then there are just blanks that they don’t remember so they use their knowledge of the time period to fill in the blanks. They probably don’t actually remember going to school that day or what lessons they had or what they had for lunch, but since they were a certain age and it was a weekday, they just _assume_ they’d gone to school.”

“That makes sense,” Bucky said and then chuckled. “Kinda makes me feel better about it all, knowing that my shitty memories are probably the same as everyone else’s, it’s just I question mine more since of the all the mind wipes I went through.”

“That must be really hard to deal with.”

“Yeah, yeah it really sucks. Makes me wonder if I’ll actually be of any use to you - what I remember of Brooklyn back in the day might be completely fabricated by this scrambled brain of mine.”

She smiled warmly at him. “I’d still like to hear about it though.” She looked over at the rest of the group and to where Pepper was watching the clock on the wall. “I guess we’re running out of time, so maybe, I don’t know, but perhaps we could meet for coff-”

“Bucky!” Peter interrupted them loudly, stepping up to him and throwing an arm around his shoulder. No one else would notice, but the teen was holding on so tightly to the super soldier that it actually hurt a little.

“Hey, Spidey - what’s up?” he asked.

“You have _got_ to come and check out this workman working on the building opposite us. He’s exactly _your_ type - dark hair, brown eyes, muscular, has a _great_ arse. You’re gonna be drooling all over him.”

Bucky had absolutely no idea why Peter would be encouraging him to check out another man but then he caught the way the suit’s eyes narrowed as they looked at Mel and he understood. Peter couldn't come out and declare that Bucky was taken, so he was doing his best to make it clear to the blonde woman that he was gay. He felt like sighing since he really didn't get the vibe from Mel that she had any such interest in him, but he knew what it was like to be irrationally jealous and he really didn't want to upset his young lover. “Sure thing, Spidey. You know I got a thing for warm brown eyes.” He threw Mel an apologetic glance. “It was nice meetin’ ya, I hope you enjoy the rest of the tour.”

She looked so downcast about him leaving that Bucky found himself second guessing his initial assessment. Perhaps she _was_ interested in him in that way, because otherwise, why would she be so disappointed that their conversation had been cut short? He ran her last words over in his head and realised that Peter had actually interrupted her asking to meet up at a later date. He really was an idiot…

“Well, thanks for taking the time to talk to me, Bucky,” she said, holding out her hand to shake. He could almost feel the restraint Peter was having to impose on himself to not pull the soldier away as he took the hand and shook it. “Maybe I’ll see you ‘round.”

“Take care, Mel,” he told her, carefully not agreeing to anything.

With one final shy smile, the blonde turned and made her way back over to the tour group.

Bucky turned to look at Peter, whose arm was still around his shoulders, making them probably look a little too much like they were embracing but suddenly that didn’t matter. It was only because of his enhanced abilities that he could hear the teen’s laboured breaths, the tension still thrumming though his lithe body. “What’s wrong, doll?” he asked in a low, worried voice. “Are you okay?”

Peter’s hand spasmed on Bucky’s shoulder and if it hadn't been his metal one, he probably would have cried out in pain. “I’m struggling,” the teen admitted in a hoard voice. “I have never, _ever_ wanted to use my powers for bad before, but I am finding it really hard, Bucky, to stop myself from going over there and crushing that bitch’s windpipe.”

He stood there for a moment, shocked, but then decided that he needed to take action immediately. “Stark,” he called, keeping it professional while people were still around as Pepper rounded them up.

“What is it?” Tony asked, coming over to them, his eyebrows drawn down in worry.

“Spider-Man is feeling a little dizzy - probably hasn’t had his juice box today. Wanna help me get him upstairs so we can get some sugar into him?”

The genius’ lips quirked at the euphemism. “Sure thing. Let me just see Strange off and I’ll be right up to help you take care of him.”

As they made their way to the other side of the room to the private elevator that would take them up to the Penthouse, Bucky felt Peter relax slightly against him. The doors slid closed and he pulled off the mask, and nuzzled at the sensitive area behind Peter’s ear. “I promise, doll, you and Tony are all I need. No one is ever gonna take me away from you.”

He thought his heart might break when for the first time, he saw doubt in Peter’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://scarletmanuka1.tumblr.com/) and I post moodboards I make for this series there, plus share posts about all of our sexy boys and fanfics and writing in general. Come say hello, drop me a prompt, ask a question, just yell excitedly at me, I don't mind at all!


	6. Chapter 6

Peter stood on the street, looking up at Stark Tower and for the first time, he hesitated before heading inside. He felt sick, physically sick, and that wasn’t something that he’d had to deal with since he’d been bitten by the spider. He knew that he was being irrational, that these feelings weren’t based on facts but illogical fears and an overactive, unkind imagination, but that didn’t make the queasy feeling disappear, or dispel his trepidation at what today might bring. He teetered on the edge, torn between turning around and going home, and fulfilling his promise to Tony to make a showing for the tour.

Tony.

Just the thought of the man was enough to calm his racing mind. Strong, dependable, level headed Tony. Sure, a lot of people wouldn’t use those descriptors to describe the billionaire behind Stark Industries, but those people weren’t in a relationship with him. Peter knew the _real_ Tony, the man who loved unconditionally, who would do anything and give it all for those he cared about, who would never make fun of Peter and his feelings, but instead would just offer soft reassurances and a silent guarantee that he would never leave. And Bucky? Well...the teen hated himself for even allowing the thought to cross his mind, since he had absolutely no grounds for his worries, but what if Peter was no longer enough? What if the super soldier needed more? Needed something different? He’d been known as a ladies man back in the 40’s so maybe his being with Tony and Peter was just a phase? Maybe he was tired of it now, perhaps he craved the softness and curves in a partner that only a female could provide?

It was enough to cause him to choke up and he turned away from the Tower, blindly pushing his way through the crowds of business people on their way to work until he found a small nook outside one of the boutique stores to compose himself. He wiped at his eyes and sniffled, trying to force the tears back inside but it seemed that the harder he tried, the more determined they were to fall.

“Oh, you poor dear,” an old lady said, pausing as she walked by. She dug in her handbag and plucked out a small travel pack of tissues. “Here you go,” she said offering him one and then patting his cheek. “It may not seem like it, dear, but it’s not as bad as you think. By the time you get to my age, you won’t even remember what’s troubling you now. Chin up, there’s a good boy.” She smiled at him, the paper thin skin on her face wrinkling before she turned and hurried on her way.

The teen wiped at his eyes with the tissue, feeling even worse that a complete stranger was belittling his feelings, no matter that it was from a place of kindness. She had absolutely no idea what had caused him to break down and cry in public so who was she to say that it wasn’t as bad as he thought? Just because she was _right_ , didn’t mean that it was her place to say anything. More tears welled over and spilled down his cheeks; bitter, angry tears to mix with those of his hopeless despair.

He should just go home, cut his losses now and just accept that Bucky was probably going to leave them. He’d still have Tony but it wouldn’t be the same - they had forged out a place in the world as a trio, all of their broken pieces fitting together so they made a whole, and if they extracted Bucky from that equation, they would be lacking, missing a vital part. They’d still be able to function, would still love each other, but there would always be a hole there that both of them would feel the void of.

Growing more and more morse as the seconds ticked by, Peter was so lost in his own misery that he didn’t notice the person approaching him until a warm arm slipped around his shoulders. “Whatcha doin’ out here all alone, doll?” Bucky asked in a gentle voice.

Peter startled but calmed under the touch. He sniffled and couldn’t make eye contact. “Nothing,” he lied.

“Is that so? Well, how ‘bout you come up to the Penthouse and do nothing with Tony and I until the tour starts?”

He shrugged, desperately wanting to accept the suggestion but also wanting to refuse, to just leave and protect his heart as best he could before it was inevitably broken.

“Ya know that if you keep standing out here crying, Friday is going to have a complete meltdown,” Bucky teased. “She’s already panicking and sent me to come get you the minute she spotted that you were upset.”

It gave him the out that he needed. “I guess I can come up - I don’t want to upset Friday.”

“She’ll appreciate that, sugar. Come on, now, let’s get you inside.”

With his arm still around his shoulders, Bucky led Peter across the street and into the lobby of the Tower. The teen couldn’t help but lean into the touch, terrified that it would be the last time he ever got to have this. He was glad that no one could read his thoughts, to hear just how silly he was being, just grateful that he could wallow in his self pity in private. They stepped into the private elevator and he boxed himself into the corner, needing to feel safe. Bucky threw him a glance as he hit the button for the Penthouse, his slate grey eyes filled with worry.

“Peter? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What’s wrong?” Friday asked worriedly. It was sheer testament to Tony’s brilliance that he could create an AI who learned so quickly and despite being so young, already sounded so human.

“I’m okay, Fri, promise,” he said.

“Peter, that’s clearly not true,” she chastised him. “Now, tell me who has upset you so I can go all Skynet on their arses.”

He laughed, feeling lighter that she wanted to protect him so badly. “ _I_ upset me, Fri - just my brain playing on my fears, that’s all.”

She paused. “I don’t feel comfortable sending a Terminator after you since you’re one of my favourite humans, but I still feel like I should do _something_ so you learn that it’s not okay to upset yourself.”

“That’s okay, Friday - I consider myself thoroughly told off by you.”

The elevator came to  halt as they reached their destination and the doors slid open as Friday said, “I’m not sure if a simple ‘telling off’ will suffice, Peter.”

“What’s this? Who’s in trouble? Do I need to spank someone?” Tony asked as he took in the scene.

“Tony!” Peter cried, dashing to the man and throwing himself into his arms, his sobs renewed.

“Hey now, baby, it’s okay, it’s okay,” the genius crooned, looking worried and bewildered. “What’s wrong, Petey?”

He couldn’t reply, just cried even harder and he felt himself leave the ground as Tony swept his legs up under him and carried him through to the living room. They sat on the couch and Peter felt a weight settle next to them and a warm arm on his back - Bucky, but the super soldier just sat quietly, allowing Tony’s soothing babble to wash over the teen.

After a few minutes, Peter had cried himself out and he lay against the firm chest of his lover, exhausted both physically and emotionally. “Right, champ - you wanna tell us what that was about?” Tony asked kindly.

“It just hurts,” he mumbled, still hiding his face against his chest.

“What hurts? I’m guessing you didn't stub your toe.”

“Tony,” Bucky chided him. “Don’t tease him.”

“I’m not, I swear,” he replied, a little defensively. “I’m just baffled about what’s got him upset.”

“I don’t wanna lose Bucky,” Peter admitted in a small voice.

“Huh?” Bucky said, surprised. “Lose me? Doll, why would you think you’re gonna lose me? I’m not going _anywhere_.”

He sniffled again, knowing his voice was going to break as he said, “Maybe we’re not what you need anymore? Maybe someone like that Melanie woman would be better for you.”

A metal hand crept under him and took hold of his chin, gently tilting his head until he was looking into those stormy blue eyes. “Peter, I need you to listen to me, and listen carefully, cos I mean _every_ word. I love you - you and Tony both. I am so happy, doll, so fucking happy. There is no one else who could ever compare to what I have here with you two. Yeah, things are hard at times, especially now when we gotta hide what we have, but I don’t care how hard it is, I would do it all again plus more if it means I get to be with you. Do you understand?”

“But, what if -” He was cut off by a finger pressing against his lips.

“No, no what ifs. You and Tony are my whole heart, Peter, and I’m not leaving either of you for anyone. End of story.”

“It’s true, baby, listen to him,” Tony urged.

Peter searched his partner’s face, looking for any sign at all that Bucky was lying, but there was none. He was telling the truth. He finally nodded, feeling sheepish. “Okay,” he finally said, hanging his head as much as he could while Bucky still held his chin. “I’m sorry.”

The super soldier smiled. “There ain’t nothing to be sorry for, sugar. I just wish I’d convinced you yesterday so you didn't get yourself all upset today. Now, how ‘bout we get your pretty face cleaned up and then we head down to the training room so you can punch some bags and work off some of that tension, yeah?”

The teen nodded, and allowed Bucky to pull him off Tony’s lap and set him on his feet.The genius stood up after them and pulled the teen into a hug. “Love you, baby,” he whispered into his ear.

“Love you too,” Peter replied, pausing to give him a kiss before tugging on Bucky’s shirt and pulling him in for a peck as well. “And you, Buck. Love you so much.”

“So, does this mean I’m _not_ sending a Terminator after _anyone_?” Friday asked.

oOoOo

After working up a sweat, Peter was looking forward to having a breather and chatting to some of the people on the tour. The fabric that his suit was made from was state of the art, but even still, he could feel it sticking to him in places and he wished he could take a shower but standing still for a while and cooling down would have to do. They heard the elevator chime and turned around to see the group file out.

Front and centre was Melanie.

Tony whistled while Peter cursed - loudly if the expression on Pepper’s face was anything to go by. While the CEO gathered the group to her to explain how long they’d have with the Avengers, the trio huddled together to have a discussion.

“Okay, so I think we have to face the fact that you have a stalker, Bucky Bear,” Tony said.

“I’m going to kill her,” Peter hissed.

“I _may_ be willing to help you hide the body,” the genius told him.

“I don’t know if there’ll be enough left to bury by the time I’m finished!”

“Okay, okay, calm down, _both_ of you,” Bucky urged them. “Look, let’s not jump to conclusions until I’ve spoken to her, okay? There could be an entirely innocent reason for her being here again.” Even Tony looked skeptical at that. Bucky sighed. “Just, _no killing_ until after I’ve asked a few questions, okay?”

“Okay, we do it your way, but if she doesn’t have a good enough reason, I’ll have Friday start making us an alibi,” Tony said.

Bucky looked to the teen. ‘Peter?”

He huffed. “Fine,” he said, sulkily.

They didn't have a chance to say anything else as Pepper let the group loose and soon they were being swarmed by fans. Peter found himself with an armful of a little boy, who immediately began nattering at him about how Spider-Man was the _best_ hero, and Tony was surrounded by a group of Japanese exchange students who all insisted on particular poses for group photos. Out of the corner of his eye Peter saw Melanie approach Bucky once more, a piece of paper clasped in her hand. He tried his best to listen to his tiny fan whilst at the same time, watch what was going on. The blonde handed Bucky the paper, explaining something as she did so, which caused the super soldier to freeze. Instantly on alert, Peter tuned out the little boy and stared over at his partner, giving the situation his full attention.

“I can’t believe this,” he heard Bucky say, thanks to his enhanced hearing. “I mean, just, I don’t know what to say.” He looked up from the paper and suddenly he was _beaming_ at Melanie and then with a whoop of sheer joy he pulled her into his arms and spun around on the spot.

Every eye in the room was now on the couple, wondering what was going on, no more so than Peter and Tony. They both moved almost automatically towards their lover, completely forgetting about the tour group around them. “Bucky?” Tony asked.

Settling the blonde down but keeping an arm wrapped around her waist, Bucky held the paper up in his other hand. “She’s my great, _great_ niece!” he announced. “Holy shit, I _still have a family!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well done to everyone who guessed!


	7. Chapter 7

They were in a meeting room that Pepper had led them to, a small smile on her face at Bucky’s fortune, but also with slightly deeper creases around her eyes as she mentally prepared a list of announcements and press conferences that she was going to have to organises due to the turn of events. “Tony will be along shortly, he’s just seeing off the tour group,” the redhead told them before closing the door.

Bucky barely heard her, too busy staring at Melanie, her hand held firmly in his as he drank in the details. Her eyes were the exact same colour as his own - that stormy blue that bordered on grey depending on the light. The woman was beaming at him, her dimples lighting up her face and he now knew why they looked familiar. “Tiff?” he asked.

Mel nodded. “Yeah, Tiffany was my great, great Grandmother.”

“You look so much like her, ‘cept she had darker hair,” he said of his middle sister.

“I have more photos at home that I found when Dad died. It’s a long story, I never really knew much about our history until I started digging. I can’t believe I found you.”

“Yeah. I’m having a hard time believing it too,” a voice said from the doorway.

Bucky turned and saw Tony there, with Peter standing just behind him, still in his suit, peering in. The genius’ normally open face was closed off and suspicious. “What do you mean, Tony?” Bucky asked, confused.

Tony sighed and stepped fully into the room, dropping into a chair next to Bucky. Peter shut the door and sat next to Tony, causing one of Mel’s eyebrows to arch. “Hello,” she greeted them warily.

“Mel, Tony Stark and Spider-Man,” Bucky introduced them before Tony could start to accuse her of whatever he was here to accuse her of. “They’re here because…” He trailed off, wondering how he could explain why Peter was there. Tony was obvious but the young superhero was a little harder to explain.

“Because you’re together,” Mel finished.

“Excuse me?” Bucky said, shocked.

She shrugged. “It was obvious that you two -” She gestured between Bucky and Peter, “-  were together yesterday when he came to save your virtue from me.” She tilted her head as she regarded Tony. “However, all of your cues are screaming ‘partner’ as well. Let me guess, polyamorous?”

Tony’s eyes narrowed and he was all but glaring at her. “You seem awfully good at reading people for someone who claims to have such bad social anxiety.”

Bucky frowned and looked at Tony. “How did you know that she suffers from that?” he asked.

“Because I showed Boss the recording of your conversation yesterday,” Friday piped up.

Mel startled and sat up straight in her chair, her eyes darting around as she looked to see where the voice was coming from. “That’s Friday,” Bucky explained. “She’s an AI.”

“The rumours are true?” his niece said, awed. “Stark really has an AI running this whole place.”

“Yes I do,” Tony told her.

“Not just running the place, but protecting the building and the people inside,” Friday continued chirpily. “If anyone threatens any of the people under my protection, or tries to harm them in any way, I will take them down without a moment’s hesitation.” Her voice hardened. “Do I make myself clear?”

Mel didn’t look frightened but she did look wary. “Perfectly, Miss Friday.”

“Tony, what’s going on?” Bucky asked his lover. “I thought you’d be happy for me. What’s with the threats and the beefed up security? Because I sure as hell noticed that this place has suddenly been locked down.”

Giving Mel a deliberate look, Tony reached out and curled his fingers around the the super soldier’s metal ones, confirming her suspicions. “Because she’s suspicious as fuck, babe, and I’m not going to let down my guard until we get some answers.”

Bucky had to concede that Tony had a point and that they needed answers, but did he have to be so aggressive about it? That was something he’d expected of Peter thanks to his jealousy, but not from the genius.

Speaking of Peter, the teen had been awfully quiet. Bucky looked around Tony to him and saw his eyes were fixed on where his hand was joined with Mel’s. Even though it was very platonic hand holding, Bucky didn't want to upset Peter any more than he already was, and so, casually so it didn't look deliberate, he let his hand slip from hers and leaned back in his chair. “What in particular is getting your hackles up?” he asked Tony.

“Oh, you know, just the fact that as part of your pardon, I was asked to do extensive research into your background and I couldn’t find _anything_ about your family. According to records, you didn’t have any surviving relatives, with all three sisters not living past 1950, but now this woman shows up claiming to be your great, great niece?” He looked steadily into Bucky’s eyes and the soldier could see only concern and worry in his eyes, no ill intent. Tony would be overjoyed for his partner if this all turned out to be legitimate, but he needed to _know_ that it was first. “It just rings alarm bells in my head, is all.”

Bucky nodded, conceding his point. When Tony said that he did extensive research, it meant that not only had _he_ looked into it, but _Friday_ had as well. For the AI to not have found anything, well, that usually meant that there was nothing to find. He turned to face Mel, putting his trust fully in Tony’s hands, and said in a voice probably harsher than necessary, “Tony doesn't miss stuff - if he says there’s nothing there, then there’s nothing there. You got thirty seconds to explain before I kick you clear outta here.”

If Mel was concerned about the change in attitude towards her, she didn’t show it. “I was going to tell you everything anyway,” she said calmly, “ even before you took that tone with me. That wasn’t necessary and was a little rude.”

“Be careful what you say next, lady,” Peter warned her. “You’re not in any position to lecture people about what tone they take.”

She held up her hands in surrender. “Alright, alright. Can I retrieve some things from my jacket or will that be frowned upon, too?”

Bucky’s heart clenched, hoping against hope that she had a reasonable explanation. In that moment, she had sounded so very much like Tiffany that it physically hurt how much he missed her. His middle sister had definitely taken after him in the sass department.

“Please do,” Tony said. He reached over and flipped over the piece of paper on the desk to look at while she did so. It was actually a photo of her grandfather, Joseph, who - if it all turned out to be true - would have been Bucky’s nephew. The man was a spitting image of the super soldier, and Tony’s eyebrows shot up when he took in the resemblance. The only real difference between them was the large scar that ran from Joseph’s cheek, down across his ear, the bottom of which was missing. It had been enough for Bucky to accept Melanie's word that they were related when she first showed it to him in the training room.

“If the family resemblance there isn’t proof enough, maybe these documents will help," she said, sliding a small packet across the desk to Bucky and his partners.

Tony didn’t pick them up, allowing Bucky to be the one to open them, and several pieces of paper fell onto the table. Some were clearly old, aged and yellowed, but some looked to be new sheafs; printer paper that had been used to scribble down notes. “What are these?” he asked Melanie as he spread them out on the table in front of them all.

The blonde reached out and rearranged them into a particular order before she tapped the first one. “This is Joseph’s birth certificate. It shows that Tiffany Barnes married Frederick Harris in 1945 and Joseph was born in 1946. When he was twenty two, he joined the CIA. The organisation hadn’t been around for long at that stage, but they were already becoming known as an elite spy force. My grandfather was involved in a top secret mission that even the President didn't know about. He was concerned for his family’s safety and went to his director, pleading for them to be kept safe. Joseph's wife, Sarah, was pregnant at the time with my dad, Charles, and they were both put into a program similar to witness protection but dialled up to eleven. Their entire pasts were wiped from all records, which would be why Mr Stark was unable to trace anyone back to you. If you dig hard enough, you find a death certificate for Tiffany that says she died of pneumonia in 1945 but the trail stops there.”

“And yet you seem to have found out all of this how?” Tony asked, skeptical.

“When Dad passed away last year, he left behind boxes and boxed of documents. He’d always been a bit of a hoarder, even before he retired from the agency, so it took me a while to even go through them. I found a few things that hinted at the secrecy surrounding the family, so I did some digging of my own.” She shrugged. “I _may_ have accessed some databases at work that I, strictly speaking, don’t have permission to use, but it was worth it to find proof of the mission Joseph went on.”

“So where exactly do you work?” Bucky asked, wondering where the hell she’d have found all of that.

She smiled, and her dimples lit up her face. “Why, the CIA of course. It appears to be a family calling.”

“You’re a little young to be a spy, aren’t you?” Tony said mildly.

“I graduated high school early and started uni at sixteen, and my marks brought me to the attention of some of our scouts. I may not be in the same category as yourself, Mr Stark, but I’m also considered a genius. Technically however, I’m not a spy - I leave the secret agent work to those better suited at it; I wasn’t lying about my anxiety disorder. I’m an analyst, with a PhD in psychology, so I tend to analyse behavioural patterns of targets, do risk assessments for missions, things like that.” She huffed out a laugh. “Did you know that the CIA studied the behaviour of the Winter Soldier? No one knew at the time about Hydra’s brainwashing so they just assumed that he was a complete sociopath. I’d started there not long before you were recovered, Bucky, and the stir it caused was immense. Of course, there are always the odd few who thought that Hydra may have been onto something with making the perfect spy, but they were shot down pretty quickly.”

Bucky recoiled in horror at that, hating the idea of anyone in this day and age still even contemplating trying to replicate Hydra’s work, but to hear that there were Americans who wanted to do so? It made his feel sick to the stomach.

“Sorry, that was longer than thirty seconds, but I hope it sufficed,” she concluded.

“Friday?” Tony asked.

“I began hacking into the CIA systems forty three seconds ago, boss. I’m almost through the final firewall now.” There was a pause and then, “And I’m in. Searching...file found on one Melanie Harris, born 14 March, 1996. Parents: deceased. Siblings: none. Rank: Analyst. Status: Active. I believe that she has been telling the truth, boss.”

“Okay, thanks, baby girl.” He turned to Melanie and said simply, “Welcome to the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I know *nothing* about the CIA so please take this with a grain of salt lol


	8. Chapter 8

Peter sat at the kitchen bench, perched on one of the breakfast stools, his arms crossed on the cool marble and his head slumped on top of them with his face hidden. Tony had his phone cradled between his ear and shoulder as he moved around the kitchen. “Yeah, sorry, May, it’s just that something came up. Yeah, Avenger’s business.” He paused behind Peter, his hand dropping down to card gently through his curls and the teen sighed quietly at the gentle touch. “No, it’s nothing dangerous, it’s not a mission, more internal stuff. Uh huh, yeah, something like that. I just wanna debrief him and it might take a couple of hours.” The genius gave Peter’s neck an affectionate squeeze and then moved back around the island bench, and Peter heard a cupboard door open and close. “Okay, thanks, I appreciate that. I’ll make sure that he has dinner here and I’ll drop him back off to you by nine at the latest. Yep. I’m glad to hear, and no, it’s not going to affect your plans for the next couple of days. Okay, then, thanks again, bye.”

There was the quiet sound of the phone being placed down on the counter and then Tony was back, standing behind Peter and beginning to rub along his back. “She was okay?” the teen asked.

“Yeah, so long as you’re still on for your date day tomorrow, she doesn't mind you being a little late tonight.”

Peter almost mewled as Tony began to knead at one of the knots in his back, and he felt a little of the tension ease. “So what’s the plan then?” he asked.

“Well, since Buckaroo is having his first family dinner in seventy five years, I figured we could just enjoy having the place to ourselves tonight. Watch a movie, snuggle on the couch, maybe I’ll blow you, order in some dinner, chat about what happened today…”

Peter groaned, really not feeling like talking about this new development. He didn't like Melanie - in fact, he was pretty sure he was close to hating her - and the last thing he wanted to do was dwell on it. “It all sounds good except for the talking. Less talking, more blowing.” He nodded as he congratulated himself on the new, much more awesome plan. “Yeah, that’s what we’ll do.”

Tony chuckled and continued to massage his back. “As much as I’m not the poster child for having rational, adult conversations about feelings, I really think that we should. You’ve been pretty high strung the past few days, baby, and I think that getting some of that off your chest while Bucky isn’t around might help.”

The teen peeked one eye open. “I’m not angry with Bucky,” he said, wanting to make that clear.

“I know, Petey, but it doesn't mean that you don’t need to vent about how you’ve been feeling. Getting it out there while he’s not around will guarantee that you won’t accidentally hurt him by exploding at a later date and blowing everything out of proportion.”

He sighed. “I guess. Just tell me, honestly - do you _trust_ this woman? Is she who she really says she is?”

Tony stopped massaging him and urged him to get up off the stool so he could guide him through to the living room and onto the couch. Once they were sitting, the genius pulled Peter into his arms and held him close. “Is she who she says she is? Well, Friday’s been digging all afternoon and everything she’s found points to her being a legitimate relative of Bucky’s. I mean, the family resemblance alone makes it hard to contest. Do I trust her? Fuck no, baby. I’ve never been fond of spies, but after everything with Romanov and Barton, well, let’s just say I fucking _hate_ them now. That alone puts her offside with me. Having said that, my personal feelings for her don’t matter - all that matters is Bucky’s happiness. You saw how freaking overjoyed he was at the news. Let’s just let him enjoy it for the time being and then once the shine of the moment has worn off, he can make up his own mind about Melanie.”

Peter felt a tinge of disappointment that Tony was being so sensible about it all, having rather hoped that he would dislike her as much as he did so that they could secretly hate on her together. He was right though - Bucky deserved to be happy and discovering that he had a blood relative still alive had certainly achieved that. Peter just hoped that it wouldn’t change anything between them, though since Melanie had already figured out that her uncle was in a relationship with two men and seemed to accept it, hinted that they wouldn’t have any backlash from her. Of course, she didn't know that Spider-Man was a seventeen year old kid, but so long as they kept his identity hidden from her, it shouldn’t be a problem. “I guess so. You don’t think he’ll expect _me_ to like her though, do you? Cos, I gotta be honest - I don’t think my acting skills are that great.”

Tony kissed his brow. “I think he’ll appreciate you giving her a chance. If you find that you really don’t like her after trying to get to know her properly, well, that happens sometimes. You just have to do your best to be civil and polite.”

Peter hummed to acknowledge that he understood and then turned around in Tony’s arms, looking up at him from underneath his lashes as he lay on top of him. “Is that enough talking? You said something about blow jobs?”

Tony smirked at him. “You’re very demanding tonight, baby.”

Peter bit his lip and wondered if he was bold enough to do what his brain had just suggested to him. In the end he said ‘fuck it’ and went with it since his lover had always seemed to secretly enjoy it in the past. He made his eyes as wide as possible and said coyly, “I’ve been a good boy for you, haven’t I?”

The reaction was immediate. Tony groaned and sat forward, pushing at Peter until he moved around until he was half sitting, half laying on his back on the couch. “You _have_ been a good boy today, babe,” he said, undoing the button on the teen’s jeans. “Gonna take care of you now, love.” His hands paused on Peter’s jeans and he leaned forward until their faces were just an inch apart. “But, Petey?” he whispered.

“Yeah?” the teen choked out as his eyes fluttered closed, already hard and lost to his desire.

“If you call me ‘daddy’ I’m out that door in a flash, got it?”

He opened his eyes so he could acknowledge Tony’s boundaries. “Got it, not one of your kinks. Don’t worry, I don’t think I’d enjoy taking it that far either.”

“Well, okay then, I’m glad that’s settled,” and he proceeded to strip the jeans down over Peter’s legs. “Now, let me take care of my good boy.” He licked a stripe up Peter’s dick and then twirled his tongue around the head at the end.

“Fuck, Tony, feels so good,” Peter murmured. As the genius teased him a little more before finally taking the entire length into his mouth, Peter rucked his shirt up and trailed his hands up and down the sensitive skin of his chest, his nipples already pebbled by the time he gave them a squeeze and rubbed at them.

Tony’s enthusiasm for blow jobs had never wavered and that love translated into such skill that Peter was attempting to arch his back and thrust up to finish himself off after only a couple of minutes. The genius slid off his cock with a wet _plop_ and looked up at him. “Uh, uh, uh, good boys sit nice and still and let themselves be taken care of. Am I gonna have to hold you down?”

“Oh!” A flood of pre-come pulsed from his tip at the thought of Tony restraining him and Peter managed to say, “ _Please!_ ”

Tony chuckled and kissed his stomach before sitting up straight. “You like the thought of that, huh? I don’t have much at hand to do it properly, so I’m gonna improvise - let me get rid of these clothes first and then I can pin you down.”

“Fuck, Tony,” Peter said breathily, hoping he wouldn’t shoot his load that very instant, he was so turned on. While Tony shed his clothes, Peter removed his own shirt as well so that they were both fully naked.

“Right, let’s improvise,” Tony said, and then climbed up on top of Peter, facing away from him, pinning him to the couch under his weight. “Feel free to play too,” he said over his shoulder before leaning down to capture the teen’s cock once more in his mouth.

In all the time that they’d been together, they had never found themselves in this position. How, Peter had no idea, but as he stared at Tony’s arse, presented so prettily before his eyes, his thick cock hanging heavy between his legs, Peter vowed that they’d sixty-nine more often. He was sure that they’d be able to make it work with the three of them somehow so that no one was left out but this was too good to not have more often. He lifted his head so he could mouth at one of Tony’s balls, sucking it gently into his mouth before letting it go and then doing the same to the other one. Tony hummed in appreciation, the vibrations in his throat causing a wave of pleasure to roll through Peter. He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the treat in front of him, knowing that he wouldn’t last long at all if he thought about how good his lover was making him feel.

Moving down, Peter kissed and licked his way along Tony’s perineum before he reached the puckered pink entrance of his arse. Using the flat of his tongue, he licked over it, while he also reached around so he could wrap his palm around the neglected cock. Tony hummed again and bobbed his head even more, taking Peter in right down to the base. The teen’s breath stuttered, puffing warm air against Tony’s entrance which caused the muscles there to quiver. He licked over it again before using just the tip to press lightly inside.

“Fuck, baby,” Tony gasped, his legs beginning to tremble as Peter pumped his hand up and down the genius’ cock. “Love your tongue so much.”

Peter didn't answer, just gave him more of what he wanted, licking and kissing and pressing more and more of his tongue inside as his partner loosened up under his ministrations. After a while, he mixed it up by angling Tony’s cock down so he could move it into his mouth. The angle wasn’t the best so Peter couldn’t take him in all the way, but he wrapped his arms around the small of Tony’s back to give him as much leverage as possible and managed to slide his lips down over half the shaft.

Freeing up one hand, Peter moved it around to cup at Tony’s arse, kneading the flesh, squeezing hard enough that he knew there would be red marks left afterwards. He then trailed a finger down between Tony’s cheeks, feeling the skin still slick with his saliva and he worked his pointer finger inside, thrusting it in slowly as he continued to suckle on Tony’s cock. He then pushed it in as deep as he could go, and his long digit brushed across a sensitive bundle of nerves. Salty warmth flooded his mouth as Tony cried out, muffled by the cock still in his mouth. His head bobbed up and down in time to the convulsions of his body as he rode out his orgasm, the teen continuing to finger fuck him until the genius was shying away from oversensitivity.

Peter let his head flop down onto the couch, the dopey grin he always got after swallowing a load from one of his lovers on his face. Tony took him deep then, doing his favourite party trick of deep throating Peter and then swallowing around him. The muscles of his throat pressed against the teen’s shaft in all the right ways and he began to babble nonsensically as he felt his orgasm build and build before he crested the wave. Tony swallowed every last drop and then licked him clean, before letting Peter go and climbing off of him. “You good, baby?” he asked as he wriggled his way between Peter and the back of the couch.

“Mmmm, thank you,” Peter murmured, suddenly drowsy. “Always make me feel good.”

“So do you,” Tony told him. He pulled down the throw rug that was hanging over the back of the couch and covered both of them, and then cradled Peter in his arms. “We’ve got time to have a nap before I have to get you home. Go to sleep, love.”

That was all it took and Peter was out like a light.

It was some time later that he woke to the feeling of a cool hand stroking his face. Peter peeled his eyes open and saw Bucky sitting on the floor in front of the couch, smiling gently at the two of them. “Hey, doll,” he said. “I didn't want to wake you but Friday says May wants you home by nine and you haven’t had dinner yet.”

“Hey, Buck,” he greeted him. “Yeah, we fell asleep.”

“I can see that,” the soldier say with a straight face, knowing that when Peter was only half awake, he tended to state the obvious. “You two had a good time then?” He lifted the blanket up to peek at their nakedness and waggled his eyebrow suggestively.

The teen laughed quietly. “Yeah, yeah we did.”

“You’ll have to tell me _all_ about it.”

“Fri can probably give you the recording of it.”

“Ooh, even better.”

“What about you?” Peter asked. “Did you have a good night?”

Bucky nodded, but his mirth was now gone. “Yeah, yeah I did. I mean, it’s brought up a lot of pretty raw emotions for me. I remember so little of my family, just snatches of things really, like knowing that Tiff was a smart arse or that Becky loved to help Mamma bake cookies when we could afford the sugar, but I do know that I miss them so much. As nice as it is to discover I have someone still here, it’s also reminded me of what I’ve lost.”

Peter reached out and squeezed his hand in comfort. “That must be so hard.”

Bucky nodded. “It is, but at the same time, I guess I have a little bit of closure now.”

“Are you happy?”

“Yeah, yeah I am.” He leaned forward and kissed Peter gently. “But, doll - I ain’t any happier today than I was yesterday. You and Tony, you’re what makes me happy. This is an added bonus but if Mel disappeared tomorrow and I never saw her again, well, I’d still have you both and that’s what matters. She might be my blood relative but you and Tony are my _family_. I hope you never forget that.”

Peter smiled and shook his head. “I won’t, I promise.” He reached up and touched Bucky’s face, stroking along the coarse stubble there and said, with one hundred percent honesty, “I’m so happy for you, Bucky. I love you.”

“Love you too, doll. I’m gonna go and get some dinner started for you both, so why don’t you find a nice way to wake Tony up?”

Grinning, Peter nodded. “I think I can manage that,” he said, deciding that he was going to kiss his lover awake.

Bucky ruffled his hair and then stood up and disappeared through to the kitchen, leaving Peter and Tony alone. As he began to press butterfly kisses to Tony’s face, Peter realised that Bucky wasn't the only one who was happy. It might not always be smooth sailing, but he found that he wouldn’t change anything for the world. Peter Parker was happy, just the way things were.


End file.
